Servant of Zero
by Cpt.Rabbit
Summary: Boredom. That had defined my existence for years now. In the end, I decided that I ought to just end it instead. Well, Until that giant green portal got in the way. At least It will be an interesting experience, right?


**So, I decided to continue my journey as an amateur author with my _second _story! Wonderful, right? Anyhow, getting on to the main stuff, I will be saying that yes, this will be an OC, but it wont be an author insert, or self insert, or any of that. **

**The reason for me doing that it simple; I want to work on my dialogue, something I have trouble with, by making my own main character instead of using Saito, whom would be much more difficult. After all, what characters would be easier to write than the ones you make?**

**Anyhow, now that that is over, lets get to the main stuff, the story!**

**No, I don't own Familiar of Zero. If I did, would I be making **_**fan**_**fictions? No, I wouldn't. So, unless you are the current legal owner of FoZ, ****than please don't try to claim I can't write this. Its outside your jurisdiction.**

In the dead of the night, in the middle of the city, to say that the area wasn't dangerous is impossible.

Of course, while standing at the top of a support tower on a suspension bridge, I wasn't concerned about that.

At this point, I just was fed up with things. Not because my life was going badly or anything, heck, my life was great by most peoples standards. I was already in collage at the age of 15, I was even considered a genius. I had almost anything I could want, my family being rather rich.

But that was the problem.

I was _**bored.**_

If I wanted to do something, all it took was a minor effort, and It was done. If I wanted something, I just had to say so, and It was at my fingertips. I wanted a challenge or a problem, or _something._ But I just didn't get it.

And so I find myself up here, still bored, with a blank expression as I think about whether or not its really worth jumping just so I didn't have to deal with the boredom. I didn't have to think long. I had already decided that whatever happened afterwords is better than the alternative, boring life.

And so I leaned forward off the edge. Only a few moments, and I would finally meet my end.

It took a just few moments before I smashed against the water and my body was smashed irreparably from the force, my top half almost exploding. Or, that's what would have happened if not for that odd, glowing green circle that looked like it was some kind of magic portal appearing in front of me as I fell.

_'Well, its not what I had been thinking. . . But it's probably just as good.'_

I felt the corners of my lips twitch up slightly at the thought. Deciding that if the thing would take me somewhere like I expected it to, I would want to go feet first. I quickly maneuvered my body in mid air so that I would go into it feet first, instead of head first as I had been previously falling. It would suck if the moment I found something interesting, I had my face smashed.

Oh well, too late to regret anything.

As I fell into the odd portal, I got a sense of weightlessness, something I hadn't been expecting, before I again felt both gravities effects on my body and the grass under me. Those being just the few things I first recognized, before I realized my rather awkward crouched position, a result of my feet first fall into the portal, and the smoke around me.

As I shifted to stand, feeling slightly light headed from the sudden distortion of gravity from the portal, I shook it off before hearing the first few of the slightly panicked voices speaking.

I couldn't understand a word they said. It was like an odd mixture of Japanese, with a few other languages muddled in, but Japanese was the most prominent language that It seemed to resemble.

As I got to my feet with a bit of unsteadiness, I shifted to look at the general direction the voices came from. I realized then that the smoke had begun to clear, and I could just barely start to see a small girl, with odd pink. . . Hair? Lying a few feet in front of my before I was able to finally see where the panicked voices came from.

It seemed to be from a large group of people, whom were seemingly. . . 16 to 17 years old, though there was a single exception in the form a man whom appeared in his 40's. Based on the ages of them, I assumed that the girl in front of me was around the same age, even if she looked a few years younger.

I noticed that I seemed to be about as tall as them, even though there was the age difference. Cultural height difference maybe?

After making that observation, I saw the next most obvious and noticeable features, namely the fact that they all wore some kind of school uniforms with mage cloaks over them. That, and of course the random animals and. . . Pokemon? Next to the group of what appears to be students. Obviously, I would come to the conclusion that they were Pokemon when I saw what appeared to be a Charmeleon, a blue dragon (Shiny Charizard maybe?) and a floating eye. Interesting? Yes. Expected? No.

In the time I made these observations the group had managed to recover from the panic that appeared to have been caused by whatever made the smoke, and were yelling in rather mocking voices in the direction of me. I quickly came to the assumption that they were actually yelling at the girl with oddly colored hair in front of me, as I had only just arrived. (Admittedly her hair was pretty normal colored in comparison to some of the odder colors I had seen, what with blue being included and all.)

Though many were yelling at the girl, it seemed as though many of them were staring at me, making me think I was somehow doing something weird. Was it the way I was dressed? Black military cargo pants weren't exactly common back home, sure, but they weren't exactly odd. Same with my green hoodie, not odd at all. Though, maybe that's the problem. Everyone except me had a cloak. Maybe I should pick one up sometime?

After finishing thinking that line, I pulled my hood up on top of my head over my brown hair, and decided to extend my hand to the girl in front of me who still hadn't stood up. I guess she was at ground zero of whatever happened. . .

After looking up at me I noticed she had a blush making her face match her hair, which I assumed was from the large amount of mocking voices yelling at her. That blush only intensified when she saw my out stretched hand, before she got a sour look on her face and allowed me to pull her up after grabbing my hand.

After getting up, the older man said something to her which she obviously didn't like, based on the indignant reply she gave. She eventually seemed to grudgingly accept it, before she turned to me and blushing yet again, spoke something to me in that odd language. After saying whatever she said, she pulled out a wooden stick that I assumed to be a wand, and poked me in the forehead after saying some kind of incantation.

After she finished that, she quickly pulled me down, and leaned her face closer to mine. At that point I knew exactly what was going to happen. I could stop it if I wanted to, but I didn't know _why_ she was about to kiss me, but I did know that whatever the reason, If I let her do it, I would find out.

Of course, the fact that she was rather cute didn't have anything to do with it.

So, she leaned her face closer to mine, and I felt the soft sensation of her lips touch mine. It would be hard to describe the experience, but it wasn't what I would call unpleasant.

As quickly as the touch happened, it was broken off, and she leaned back with a look torn slightly between disgusted and liking it. Hey, even if she didn't like it completely, she at least liked it _some_, right? I would say that's better than the worst possibility.

My pondering about the feeling of my first kiss quickly came to an end when I felt a painful burning on the back of my left hand. Looking down with a wince, I saw what appeared to be some kind of odd glowing runes on my hand. Of course, the novelty of this experience was ruined slightly by the feel of a branding iron's heat coming from those very runes. With the amount of pain, I would bet that those runes will be a permanent new addition to my body.

"Shit!" I quietly cursed before realizing I could understand the odd language, based on the fact that I could now recognize what those cat calls and jeers meant.

Okay, so maybe that bit of pain was worth it after all. . . Not like I hadn't been through worse before anyways.

"Well done Louise, it seems that your Servant Contract has now been finished! I must say though, these are some very interesting runes. . ." The older man said as he grasped my hand and began examining the runes that had been burned there.

"Well, I'll look into them later, for now the ritual has been completed! Everyone feel free to return to your dormitories at this time." The man said as he finished examining the runes on my hand as they finally stopped glowing.

At that point a rather. . . Voluptuous girl with crimson red hair walked up, Charmeleon in tow, with another small girl with glasses, blue hair, and a staff fallowing while reading. Of course, I wasn't able to really do any staring at the well endowed girl even if I wanted to, what with the Shiny Charizard fallowing the blue hared girl.

"Congratulations Louise, you managed to summon such an interesting familiar!" The red haired girl said, drawing my attention away from the blue dragon, and making me focus on her as she said it, and the interesting way her revealing uniform showed her chest as she leaned forward.

"Kirche, you better not try anything with my familiar!" Louise shouted, attempting to hide my eyes from the show the red haired girl, Kirche, was giving.

"Louise, don't worry so much, I'm don't intend to try anything. . . Yet." She giggled, as she turned and began to. . . Fly? Off with the other student whom also seemed to share the ability to perform feats of magic, which I was quickly beginning to think was a think in this world, what with the cloaks, the runes, the Pokemon, the odd dimensional gate of timey wimeyness that appeared so suddenly. . .

Of course, having come to this conclusion I didn't make any more indication of my slight surprise than a raised eye brow, something Louise seemed not to notice as she looked on with more than a little simmering anger and annoyance at the leaving parade of students.

"Come on, we're going back too. . ." Louise said rather hostilely, as she started back on foot to the dormitories.

I obviously didn't say anything aloud about the fact that she didn't fly back herself, after all, she probably had a reason for not flying and I didn't want to have her yell at me for asking a sensitive question while she was angry or something. As such, I began to walk slightly behind her as she made her way into the large castle looking structure in front.

After arriving at the dormitories, I had asked a few general questions about the area I had arrived, things like the name of the country or Provence that I was now in,Tristain, the name of the teacher, Professor Colbert, as well as who the other two, Kirche and Tabitha, were, and asking how I got here and what a familiar is.

She was surprisingly calm with her answers, considering how angry she seemed to be when we left the field.

"You were summoned here by the Familiar Summoning Ritual, a test all Mages take to determine exactly what their main element is, fire, water, wind, or earth. All nobles are obviously Mages, and you are expected to serve me as any good servant should!" Louise shouted after finishing off a long and surprisingly detailed explanation for each of my questions.

Most people would be offended by the declaration that they were basically now supposed to be slaves. I am not most people. After having such a boring and easy life, maybe being a loyal servant is exactly the kind of excitement I was looking for?

"Now get me dressed for bed, Servant." Then she said that, and drew my line of thinking to a halt. Sure, I could roll with the punches and be completely stoic after seeing a dragon, but even my eyes were twitching after the girl, whom was supposed to be at least as old as me, ordered me to essentially undress her.

Of course, it _was_ a nice change of pace, so I guess it was fine. At least, that's what I saidto myself to appease my conscience which was currently shouting at me for being fine with it. Damned lolicon tendencies . .

"If you want me to dress you, you'll have to tell me where your clothing is. . ." I said in my best 'Servant' voice.

She seemed to be surprised that I was actually willing to do it. I assume that she meant to use it as a way to show me that I was now not even considered a male to her. Well, her mistake.

Either way, she showed me exactly where the various articles of clothing were, seemingly pleased that I was actually taking the job of serving her somewhat seriously, before I gathered the necessary clothing and began the job.

"You better not start thinking anything perverted, Servant, remember your place!" Louise asserted, a blush on her face as I began to undress her. I merely nodded in response, carefully trying to make sure I didn't blush in the same way as her. I found it oddly fun to watch her get flustered by the very thing she asked me to do.

Of course, no amount of amusement would let me forget the fact that I was still undressing a girl who looks like a prime example of jail bait. I felt so dirty.

Done with the job of undressing her, the used clothing in a neat pile to the side, I saw her trying to cover her body with her hands as she continued blushing, before, I continued and moved to get the gown that was lying folded on a near by table.

Draping it carefully over her shoulders, I stepped back and decided to take the whole servant thing to the next level. With a flourish, I knelt down into a bow on one knee, head down, in a classic 'Knight' pose, before asking;

"Is there anything else that you need, my Master." In as sincere a voice as I could manage, hiding my smirk with the bowed head.

"N-no, just take the dirty clothing and set it in that basket for washing later." Louise stuttered out, pointing to a wicker basket set near the door that already contained a few articles of clothing.

I stood and collected the clothes before depositing them in the basket. I noticed she was getting in the large bed in the center of the room, before I looked around and noticed only a small pile of straw laying in a far corner of the room. As I could only assume that I wouldn't be sleeping with Louise in the bed, I moved to sit down on the straw pile, and seeing that Louise didn't object, I seemingly guessed by bedding correctly.

"Considering you seem to understand your position well, Servant, I'll see about getting some better sleeping arrangements for you tomorrow. . ." Louise said quietly as she rolled over in direction that hid her face from my sight.

_'Well, it seems that I got a cure for my boredom, one way or another_._' _I thought as I began to drift into sleep for the night. _'Maybe I can deal with this as a new home from now on. I hope sis doesn't miss me though. . .'_ Was my final though before finally drifting into the dark embrace of sleep.

**Aaand, chapter one, done! If I decide to continue this story, I will be putting author notes down here from now on. That way you can jump right into the story if you don't feel like bothering with the notes. **

**I would really appreciate any feedback that you can give on this story, as I am after all a complete and utter novice at writing. I realize that the story is pretty bad so far. Not very interesting, not very colorful ect. Overall I am not terribly happy with it. Gotta start somewhere though.**

**Well, anyhow, Rabbit signing off. Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
